


Time

by CaramelRainbows



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelRainbows/pseuds/CaramelRainbows
Summary: There's no time to do anything just in case a criminal appears but Bruce and Dick still try.





	

When your job entails you to be on call at all times to save the city, it’s difficult to schedule any sort of encounter whether it be to see your family, meet up with a friend or even just take a nap. It’s even more difficult to time when you’ll have the perfect opportunity for sex because let’s face it – the city doesn’t care if you’re ‘so close’ when they’re so close to being obliterated.

So Bruce and Dick rarely have time to have the whole slow and sensuous encounter. Sure, there are other heroes, some even living in their very own mansion, but let’s face it – everyone wants the bat. But right now, someone else _really_ wants the bat.

No point in taking it slow so there Dick is, facedown in a pillow, ass in the air on display and two lubed fingers furiously thrusting in and out. Bruce watches to help his cock rise to the occasion, slowly pumping in comparison to Dick’s excitement.

Dick turns his head to the side to breath out, “Ready?”

“Be patient. Prepare yourself more,” he replies, grinning at the eagerness.

“But what if we don’t have time?”

“Would you rather be in pain or pleasure if we get called out?”

Dick didn’t bother arguing. It would waste time.

Using his free hand, Bruce added one of his own fingers to Dick’s ass along with the occasional flick of tongue. Why not? His ass was right there in front of him just begging to be touched.

Or spanked.

Dick’s yelp at the sudden contact quickly turned into a moan as the hand came down a second time. True, Bruce now had no physical stimulation on his lower half anymore but the visuals were all he needed to help him along.

He slapped and kneaded and dragged his nails down Dick’s firm ass who proceeded to push it more into his face. His legs were beginning to slip a bit on the sheets due to sweat but he was determined to keep that ass up.

“What if we were called out right now?” Bruce asked, keeping his voice steady, “Think you’d be able to fight with lube trailing out of you?”

Dick groaned. “It wouldn’t be the first t-ah!”

Bruce spanked him again. It was true. There had been many times when they’d fought off the scourges of Gotham with all sorts of fluids hiding beneath their suits. Sometimes they had rushed off so quick that Bruce would still have lube coating his fingers under his gloves. Not a fun time.

Dick tends to have it the worst though. They’ve rushed out right after finishing and if you thought lube was sticky under a suit, trying dealing with cum sticking to your thighs when you’re trying to be righteous to the baddies.

Which is why Bruce just pulled away from Dick to put a condom on. Just in case.

He slid his cock over Dick’s hole, eliciting some more delicious moans from Dick as he lifted his head and planted his arms firmly on the bed, pushing him up onto all fours. Who knew sweat could be such a danger in bed? Then again, it’s Bruce’s fault for needing soft, silky and very slippery expensive sheets. Everyone had their needs.

Right now, Dick just needed Bruce in him. He’d held off on touching his front just in case he came too quickly from that alone. That would defeat the purpose of this little get together. If he needed a quick outlet he could handle that fine on his own like two seconds before being needed. He wanted to be quick but not that freaking quick. He begged all and any deity in his mind that he’d get a chance to clean up completely or at least be able to fix up his lower half before getting into his suit.

Dick was letting out quiet little sighs as Bruce continued to thrust over his puckered hole, the stimulation not high enough anymore to bring out anything more. That’s when Bruce finally decided to push inside. Dick nearly growled at the suddenness of the actions of the man behind him. Bruce laughed low and throaty. It was always Dick trying to hurry up and Bruce convinced they’d have time. Sometimes Bruce was right, sometimes Dick was right. They didn’t keep score.

“Fast or slow?” Bruce asked, sounding serious but Dick knew there was a smile behind that question.

He rocked slowly back and forth, driving Dick mad from both the building pleasure and the inevitability some idiot was going to rob a bank.

“Just fuck me hard,” was Dick’s response.

Good enough.

Bruce pulled Dick’s hips to him, pulling Dick entirely into Bruce’s lap. Dick scrambled for any sort of handhold but found his hands fastened in front of him in an iron grip by the man currently trying to screw his brains out. Bruce’s other hand was fastened in the younger’s hair, pulling his head back and dragging his tongue up the outer shell of his ear. From pure muscle strength, Bruce was making Dick bounce up and down with his thighs alone.

He kissed down Dick’s ear and bit at the skin of his neck, causing him to groan happily. Finally. They were getting to the good stuff. So far so good.

Bruce let go of Dick’s hair suddenly to reach around and pinch a nipple. The sensation kept Dick arched perfectly with Bruce still nipping and licking at his neck. Bruce had a great view from where he was. Looking straight down, he saw Dick’s cock bouncing up and down with the rest of him. But tonight, Bruce wasn’t going to touch him there. Let’s try a hands free, shall we? Well, the hands will be somewhere else.

“Bruce… hurry up…”

“Oh? Are you not enjoying it?”

“I am, b-but-”

He took his hands away from Dick’s, using both hands to pinch Dick’s nipples. Hard.

“Mmmph!”

His head went back against Bruce’s shoulder, body going stiff as if he were about to cum. But nothing happened. He breathed out steadily, head lolling forward.

“Why did you stop?”

When Dick had gone still, Bruce had done the same. They’d gotten this far with no interruption, why ruin it? Take a chance.

Bruce’s hands slid down Dick’s chest slowly, drawing little circles gently with his fingertips until he got to his hips. He pulled Dick up slowly and then let him drop down onto his cock. The angle may not be exact to hit Dick in the best spot but close enough. He still got the reaction he wanted.

Dick hand his arms bent behind Bruce’s head, holding on for dear life as Bruce continued to ease him up slowly only to drop him back down on the only thing Dick was currently thinking about. It was when they got to this moment when the end was so close that Dick would get delirious and start to think that if anyone did commit a crime right now that someone else could deal with it because he was far too busy. But that would be wrong. Couldn’t he ever just be selfish?

The next time he was eased up, Bruce pulled him back down, this time dead on that sweet spot. But still, Dick didn’t cum. Sure, he cried out. Oh boy did he shout and shudder and moan and drive Bruce crazy with that alone but just one good thrust wasn’t going to do it.

“Remember when you asked fast or slow? You’ve had your fun. It’s time for fast.”

Honestly, they were lucky they’d gotten away with this much but enough was enough and Dick wanted to cum. He was already formulating some plan for a later date to attempt to plan a proper night or day or whatever was easiest. Someone else could wear the suit or they could figure out a way to say Batman was on vacation. It would never work. Poor Dick thought these thoughts all the time.

Bruce was still trying to be cheeky – nipping and biting, gentle caresses here and there and a slow thrust in between. No more. Dick could feel that something was about to go wrong. Maybe he’d get the courage to be selfish in the future.

Still leaning on Bruce’s shoulder, he turned to his ear and whispered all wanton and breathy, “Please fuck me hard and fast, daddy.”

That did it.

Bruce’s hips snapped forward, going at the pace Dick wanted and goddamn _needed_ him to go at. Getting accustomed to a certain speed will do that to you. Slow was nice and all but give Dick fast any day.

He had fallen forward, bracing himself with his arms on the bed. Bruce held him in his lap still but there was more urgency to it now. He felt bigger inside Dick now and the younger let himself wear a little smirk for a moment. It was nice having tricks.

He turned his head around and slowly licked his lips. Then bit down on his lower one, letting out a small whimper to further spur Bruce on.

Now Bruce was on his knees, pushing Dick back into his very first position and driving into him as fast as his body was allowing. Dick shuddered and moaned pushed back to meet the thrusts, mouth opened so wide that he could feel drool escaping onto the pillow.

“Dick…” Bruce groaned out, all guttural and sexy.

“Mmmmm, ah! Ah! Y-yes?”

“Say it one more time.”

The commanding undertones in his voice vibrated through Dick’s body. He made a mental note that if he ever got a proper hour or two, they were exploring Bruce’s dominant side in bed. That thought would be some great material for any alone session.

“D-da- uhhmmm… hmmph… ah… D-daddy!”

Dick let out one final cry as he came on the very expensive bedsheets. Bruce was finished not long after. But there was no cute exchange of kisses or any cuddling and whispers of sweet nothings. As soon as they have feeling in their limbs again, it’s a rush to clean. Not even sexy in the shower cleaning – just a rush to grab a towel and some tissues before the inevitable glance in the sky.

Sure enough, the bat symbol is bright and clear in the dark Gotham sky. They’d lucked out with the time they’d had but was it too much to ask for just two more minutes? Yes, Gotham needed saving time and time again and the two of them were more than happy to help out so no one had to go through some of the things they had gone through.

But really.

Sometimes a hero just needs a little more time.


End file.
